Midnight Struck
by Solas-Divided
Summary: He couldn't wait until Midnight.


Wrong Turn

"Ron, if you get any closer, you'll be sitting on my lap," Hermione sighed, poking the red-head in the side with her book in hopes of jarring him enough to put some space between them.

Unaffected, Ron wiggled closer, his thigh nearly on top of hers now. "I'm just getting prepared, 'Mione."

There was no suppressing the exasperated sigh that filtered from between her pinched lips. This little _'plan'_ of Ron's had been going on for nearly seven hours and each hour, he somehow ended up even closer to her than he had been previously. It didn't matter where she went, where she sat, who she was talking to; he somehow kept gravitating around her like a meteorite. Had they not been at his parent's home for New Years, she'd have accused him of stalking. But this was so much worse.

"Ron, seriously, shove over!"

He rolled his blue eyes, chuckling as if she'd said the sweetest, funniest thing. "Aw, come on, 'Mione, you know how serious this is! If we don't kiss at midnight then we won't be together for the rest of the year!"

She didn't even have to imagine a full year of Ron's nonsense to wince. The notion terrified her worse than a reappearance of Voldemort.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, leaping up when she rose to her feet.

"I'm going to the washroom, Ron! Honestly!" she shrilled pushing past him.

He followed her to the bathroom like a lost puppy. Hermione tried to ignore the fact, tried to focus on zigzagging through the throng of people crammed inside the Burrow, but all she could feel was his hot breath on her neck, his chest brushing her back, his cold, clammy hand brushing her arm, and she snapped.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron! I don't need you to hold my hand! I've done this on my own long enough to know how!"

As expected, he merely grinned and replied. "I'll wait outside,"

Suppressing her urge to scream, to slam her balled fists into his face, to kick him in the privets, to hex him into a million pieces, Hermione released her fury on slamming the door shut between them and leaning against it with her eyes closed.

"Please give me patience not to kill him! Please give me the patience not to kill him!" she murmured repeatedly, trying to regain her composure.

"That bad, eh?"

With a yelp, Hermione jolted back, not expecting the secondary voice echoing in the small space.

Bill Weasley grinned at her from his wide stance over the toilet. She tried not to notice how his large, tanned hands were working calmly to stuff him back inside his tight blue jeans. Mortified horror surged hot inside her when she realized what she'd just barged in on.

"Oh God, Bill, I'm so sorry!" she cried, fumbling for the doorknob.

"Don't be, I'm finished,"

Without ever taking his beautiful crystalline-blue eyes off her, he flicked the knob, flushing the remains from the toilet and even grinned when nimbly flipping the toilet seat down.

"My mom taught us well," he teased, chuckling at her impressed expression.

She snorted. "I guess Ron was absent during those sessions,"

"Ok, maybe I know better,"

Despite the situation, Hermione chuckled. "Wow, handsome _and_ proper bathroom etiquette. Fleur's lucky. She got herself quite a catch."

A slight wince twisted his handsome, chiseled face. "Actually, Fleur and I aren't together anymore. We divorced about two-months-ago."

It was her turn to blench. "I'm sorry,"

He shook his head. "Don't be. I should have listened to my heart when I had my first doubt, but that doesn't matter anymore."

She nodded, slowly, not sure if she should be happy he wasn't with the beautiful blonde anymore or sad that it hadn't worked out for him.

"I was actually wondering why I hadn't seen her tonight," she murmured after a moment's pause.

"She's spending New Years with her family,"

"Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head. "You're the first. I don't want to ruin New Years with bad news. My mom is still hoping for grandchildren next year," he suddenly broke into a wide smile. "But I guess now that you and Ron are together…"

Hermione's eyes bulged. "Whoa…hold on there, who said we were together?"

A brow arched on his face. "Aren't you?"

"Maybe in his dreams,"

A thoughtful look passed over his watchful eyes before it was gone and he was grinning again. "I guess I should leave you to your…business."

She flushed, only then realizing they'd been conversing in a bathroom of all places. "Right,"

He squeezed by her, brushing her with his hard torso. "I'll see you on the other side,"

She nodded, watching him open the door and step out.

"Bill? What are you doing in there?" she heard Ron demand before the door closed softly, cutting off Bill's response.

Against her better judgment, Hermione didn't stay in the bathroom for as long as she would have liked. Sitting on the sink, reading, was only fun when someone wasn't pounding on the door begging her to come out already. After ten minutes of badgering, she let Ron win and left her sanctuary only to have the red-head glued to her side once more, like the plague.

"Ron, this is more than invasion of personal space!" she huffed, shoving him back a good arm's length, only to have him snap back instantly like a rubber-band.

"Come on, mom says supper's ready!" he replied, ignoring everything she'd said and even went so far as to grab her hand and drag her forcefully to the kitchen.

She let him, too weary to fight anymore.

Harry waved at them from the table when they joined the others already there. Ron wasted no time hauling her around to the dark-haired wizard's side. He positioned himself between them and yanked her down on his other side, and promptly ignored her to have an avid discussion with Harry regarding wizard's chess.

"Men!" she huffed, impatiently under her breath.

"Surely we're not _all_ bad," a deep, husky voice drawled softly into her ear.

Starting, her head snapped around in time to watch Bill slide into the empty spot next to her.

"Not _all_, I suppose," she replied, lips twitching,

He grinned. "Glad to hear it, because I've never found chess to be more interesting than the beautiful woman beside me."

Heat prickled her cheeks and she quickly ducked her head. "So, did Ron give you grief earlier?"

He shrugged, rubbing a spot on his jaw absently. "Well, can't say I blame him, I'd be a tad miffed if I were in his shoes."

"Yes, but I walked in on you and I apologize,"

His mouth opened, but was interrupted by Molly's voice.

"It's sad that Fleur couldn't be here with us," Molly sighed, helping herself to a heap of mashed potatoes. "Where did she go again, Bill?"

Clearing his throat, Bill sat back when answering. "She's spending the New Years at her parents,"

Molly clicked her tongue. "How do either of you expect to seal the New Year's enchantment if she's not here to kiss?"

He chuckled. "It'll be fine,"

"I was really looking forward to grandchildren this year," Molly sighed, ignoring her son's remark. "You're the only one married. Charlie's more interested in dragons than women. Fred and George…well…and Ron and Hermione are too young…"

In the middle of taking a sip of water, Hermione choked, spattering and coughing for all she was worth.

"Alright?" Bill chuckled, patting her back gently.

"I think your mom's trying to give me a stroke," she rasped just for his ears. "Me…and _Ron…_children? Honestly?"

"Just let her run out of steam, she'll stop eventually," he laughed softly.

"Oh what lovely grandchildren I'll have," Molly was saying when Hermione focused again. "With Fleur's beautiful looks and Bill's charming personality. Such dolls, and Ron with his…well, he has Hermione and as long as they get the Weasley red-hair, I think that's all that matters."

"Oh dear God…" Hermione moaned, closing her eyes.

Next to her, Bill was nearly off his hair as he laughed, silently at her expense. His face was as red as his hair as he choked down each howl. In results, his shoulders shook so hard the table was rattling.

"Are you alright, Bill?" Molly paused long enough from her rambling to inquire.

Not looking up, Bill put up his hand and gave the thumbs-up sign.

"Oh, wouldn't it be lovely if Fleur and Hermione both had babies next year? They could grow up together and be such friends…"

Hermione turned to Bill. "Hear that? Our children will be best friends,"

He nodded, calming down enough to reply. "You and Fleur could go shopping together and discuss baby names."

"We may even match their names," she played along,

"Get them matching outfits,"

"Matching bedrooms,"

"Well, at least they'll both have matching red hair,"

Hermione nodded. "And the same last name. Everyone will think they're siblings."

Bill grinned at her. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

She smirked. "Just dandy,"

"What are you two on about?" Ron demanded, just noticing the flow of whispers coming from his right side.

"Just discussing our children," Hermione supplied, flushing instantly realizing just how that sounded. "I mean his children…not mine…Fleur's…and his…"

Ron frowned as if she'd gone off the deep end. "You're losing it, 'Mione,"

Shaking his head, he went back to talking with Harry, ignoring her once more.

"Oh God, your family is going to be the end of me,"

Bill chuckled. "I think if anyone can handle them, it's you. Fleur hates being here. She hates hearing mom try and force her to have children."

"I guess it could be pretty frustrating," Hermione mused, feeling slightly bad for the other woman. "But I mean she can't _really_ force you to reproduce. Going along with her ideas and suggestions doesn't mean having to agree to them, right?"

He nodded, slowly, watching her with a peculiar expression.

Nothing else was said about the matter as they finished their meals while listening to the others chatter on around them without ever joining the conversation. Every so often, they'd laugh about something someone had said as if sharing a privet joke. It always amused and amazed her how easily they could read each other, almost as if they knew what the other was thinking with only a look. She'd never shared such a connection with anyone except him, even when he'd been married to Fleur; they'd somehow always been so close. A fact that Fleur had hated her for. Hermione had never deliberately come between them. What she shared with Bill was always kept respectful and friendly, like a younger sister would show her brother. Up until that evening, she'd been certain every romantic feeling she'd ever felt for the Curse-Breaker had been too buried to resurface, but as she sat there, bumping hands, shoulders, sharing glances and smiles, she couldn't help feeling them sparkle inside her once more. But he couldn't possibly feel the same about her. She was his kid brother's best friend after all and far too young for him, not that she cared about that.

"What's wrong?" Bill murmured close to her ear. His soft breath tickled her cheek.

She forced a smile for him. "Just imagining all those fiery, red-headed children I'm to march out by the end of the year."

He grinned. "Intimidating, isn't it?"

"A tad," she exhaled in a rush. "I feel like I'm on a deadline. I guess I should start tonight since it takes nine months."

"That's a good idea. Practice always makes perfect."

"There's only one problem,"

"What's that?"

"What if I don't want Ron's baby?"

Something in his eyes darkened. "Whose baby do you want?"

Heat crept into her cheeks. "Well, it would have to have red hair, right?"

He nodded.

"I guess I don't have very many choices, do I?"

"Who are your choices?"

Flushing scarlet, she nibbled on her bottom lip, stalling before answering. "I suppose Charlie or one of the twins…but probably Charlie."

His face hardened. "Why him?"

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I guess because Percy's not my cup of tea and Ron is well…no…and I can't tell apart the twins. So, unless you have another brother I don't know about…"

"What about me?"

Hermione stiffened. For a moment, her heart forgot to beat and her lungs seized. She stared, wide-eyed into his hypnotic blue eyes and felt heat coursing through her in waves. Was he serious?

"Hermione, come on," Ron's jarring poke into her side jostled her from the trance and quickly propelled her to her feet. "What were you doing? Did you fall asleep?"

"No, I…" she made the mistake of looking down into Bill's face and forgetting all coherent thought.

"Come on, supper's over,"

She had no time to react before she was grabbed around the wrist and dragged through the door towards the sitting room. The rest of the clan had already taken up most of the spots to sit, forcing Hermione to squeeze herself between Harry and Ron on the window seat. Minutes later, Bill strolled into the room and lounged against the back of the sofa with his hip. He crossed his arms and stared into the leaping fire in the hearth. Hermione took that moment to really study the man who'd captured her attention since her first summer at the Burrows during her second year at Hogwarts.

He wasn't as fit as Charlie who tamed dragons for a living, but he wasn't lanky like the twins, nor was he short like Ron. Bill was a combination of tall, broad and masculine without overdoing it. Even concealed in a black t-shirt and jeans, his build was visible.

Absentmindedly, her gaze wondered over his wide chest and stopped at his tapered waist and long legs. It baffled her how a man who spent most of his days hidden behind a desk looking over cursed objects could have a body ripe for men's underwear commercials. Had he been anyone else, she'd have bet he used a glamour charm to spruce-up his looks, but Bill wasn't egotistical. He didn't care overly too much about his appearance. Aside from his long, beautiful red hair, his vanity ended there.

Oh how she loved his hair. Bathed in the firelight, it glistened like silk. It always looked so soft, so healthy…even from a distance, she wanted to reach out and free the strands and run her fingers through them. She wanted to bury her face into them and inhale his scent. She wanted…

He looked up then, catching her eyes on him. Heat burst through her, staining her cheeks and forcing her to drop her gaze self-consciously.

The night wore on with Hermione and Bill making no move to join the chatter of conversation around them. They kept to their own corners and simply feigned their attention as others laughed and enjoyed the last few hours of the year. Hermione didn't bother to convince herself happiness between Harry and Ron, not when everything inside her wanted to get up and go to the man across the room. She couldn't even pretend not to want to kiss him when midnight struck, because she did. She wanted to share that kiss with him. She wanted to spend the next year with him, and the year after that. She wanted to be with him.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron snapped, grabbing arm and hauling her upright.

Dizzy from her wondering thoughts and baffled, Hermione staggered as she fought to remain up right. It took her a moment to comprehend that everyone was standing, all huddled in the middle of the room in a huddle almost. Curious, she glanced at the clock on the mantel and blinked, surprised to realize it was only seconds to midnight.

Her gut clenched. Her troubled gaze shot to Ron's eager face. He looked so excited, she almost felt bad for not wanting to give him this.

Around them, everyone began to count down. Panic settled in her chest as her frantic attention scanned the room, searching, seeking the one person she did want to kiss. But there were too many red-heads in the room, blocking her sight from her goal.

This couldn't be happening. She wasn't really about to kiss Ron, was she?

_Seven…_

_Six…_

_Five…_

Where was he? Did he leave the room?

_Four…_

_Three…_

Ron took a hold of her shoulders and drew her against him. His blue eyes sparkled with pent-up excitement.

_Two…_

His head dropped towards hers, his mouth inches from hers. Every brain cell in her head screamed in protest.

_One…_

Her eyes squeezed closed, her muscles tensing as if prepared for torture. Tears burned the back of her eye lids. Ron's hot breath grazed her firmly pinched lips. A whimper of disgust rippled in her throat. She was only faintly conscious of the sudden jerk before a pair of firm, warm lips closed over hers.

_Happy New Years!_

Hermione gasped, giving full access for his tongue to sweep into her mouth and conquer hers. Bands of steel forged around her waist, holding her prisoner against a chest made of rocks. The security the embrace stole the little air she had left, leaving her lightheaded and breathless. When had Ron learned to kiss like that?

"What the hell, Hermione!" Ron growled,

Giddy, she peeled her lashes apart and peered, blurry-eyed into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. When had Ron learned to throw his voice? Why did he sound like he was behind her?

Blinking to clear her vision, Hermione gasped. "Bill?"

He grinned down into her face. "Surprise,"

"How…? Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Ron snapped, making her further aware of the sudden hush around them and the outraged glower on Ron's face.

"I didn't think you'd want to kiss him," Bill murmured, watching her face closely. "And I didn't want you to kiss him."

"But…"

"Bill, what's going on?" Molly demanded, cutting through the crowd to join the small group. "What will Fleur think?"

Sighing, Bill turned to his mother, his arm still possessively around Hermione's waist. "I was going to wait until later to tell you. I didn't expect for this to happen. Fleur and I aren't together anymore."

"So, you decide to move in on my girl?" Ron growled, grabbing Hermione's arm and trying to force her out of his brother's.

"I'm not your girl, Ron!" Hermione barked, wrenching free of his hold. "I keep trying to tell you that. I only love you as a friend, like I love Harry."

Ron frowned, hurt glistening in his eyes. "But…"

"I'm sorry! I tried to tell you!"

After a long moment, he exhaled, heavily. "I know. I didn't want to listen though. I mean Harry had Ginny and…I guess I kind of felt left out."

"How long has this been going on?" Molly interjected, gesturing between Bill and Hermione, her lips pursed disapprovingly.

"Only tonight, mom," Bill answered,

Molly sighed, spearing her fists on her hips. "Well, at least you won't be making a mistake the second time around. I never thought Fleur was the one for you and I love Hermione like a daughter, so, maybe this will work out."

As if something suddenly struck her, she grinned, broadly. Several of the people around her shifted back a step at the sinister glee glistening in the woman's eyes.

"Oh yes, you two will make such lovely children!"

"Great, one kiss and we're having children already," Hermione mumbled, just for Bill's ear.

"Well, you did say you'd start practicing tonight," he pointed out, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

A light blush crept across her face. "Maybe we need to talk about this, before we do anything."

He nodded, taking her hand. They waited until the room returned to its usual, merry atmosphere before creeping away to the kitchen.

Hermione took a seat at the table. Bill followed her lead and turned his to face hers. They sat in silence for several minutes before she broke it.

"I don't understand. Why me?"

A russet brow arched. "Why not you? You're smart, beautiful, caring and the one I've wanted for quite some time."

"You have?" she gasped, unable to believe her ears.

"Do you remember when I told you I should have listened to my doubts when I married Fleur?"

Hermione nodded.

"Every time I saw you, I doubted my decision to marry her. I cared about her, yes, but she wasn't the one that made my insides warm or my heart full. We didn't share the comfort or ease that I do with you. She never understood my jokes or the things you and I talk about, and that's hard when you're trying to communicate with someone you're supposed to be married to. I think getting a divorce was the best thing we've ever done for our relationship. It was a mutual agreement, one that made us both happy, a reality that neither of us shared until the papers were signed. We're closer now than we ever were after nearly five years of marriage. Is that wrong?"

Slowly, Hermione shook her head. "It's hard to be with someone when you're not meant to be together, but at least you tried."

"We did try," he sighed, lowering his head. "But it was inevitable when we both loved other people. We just couldn't lie to ourselves anymore, or each other. The day before we went to the Ministry to finalize the divorce, we had a long talk about everything, holding nothing back. She was interested in a co-worker at the Ministry and I was interested in you. In the end, we both got what we wanted. At least I hope I'll get what I want."

Hermione slicked her dry lips and struggled to maintain her rational head when all she wanted was to throw herself into his arms and kiss him again.

"And what is it you want?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

He leaned in, his nose nearly skimming hers. "I want you. I've always wanted you. I want us to be together. I want to have fiery, red-headed children with you and I want to wake up and fall asleep beside you every day of my life. I want to kiss you every New Years, Christmas, Valentines, Halloween, Easter and every other holiday and none-holiday of our lives. But most of all, I want you to love me as much as I've grown to love you over the years."

Tears burned the back of her eyes and shimmered down the slope of her cheeks. Her throat contracted, painfully as she forced the words out. "I do love you,"

Relief, happiness, ecstasy all flashed across his face before he settled on a lopsided grin. "Mine?"

Releasing a teary chuckle, Hermione nodded. "Yours,"

They sealed the promise with a kiss, oblivious of the crowd gathered around the kitchen doorway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One year later…_

"Bill, if you hold me any tighter, I'll pop!" Hermione giggled, brushing a kiss to her husband's jaw.

"I'm just making absolutely certain that it's me you kiss when midnight hits,"

She arched a brow, lips twitching. "And who else would I kiss?"

"Ron's been eyeing you ever since we walked into the house, I don't trust him not to pull something," he muttered, eyeing his brother warily from across the room.

Hermione chuckled. "You're being silly. Ron and Luna are completely delirious about each other. Besides, even if I do end up kissing someone else, you'll always be the one I love and want. No New Years enchantment will change that."

"Yea, but still…I'd just like to cross all my Ts. I am a Curse-Breaker after all and I take my job very seriously."

"And what's your job tonight?"

"To be a watchful, possessive husband until after midnight,"

She chuckled. "And after midnight?"

"I return to being my loving, attentive and caring self,"

She hummed softly. "Who would have thought I'd marry a man with so many personalities?"

"Complaints?"

She shook her head. "Never,"

With a grin, he brushed his mouth over hers. "Do you suppose we should announce our good news now or later?"

Hermione glanced at the clock over the mantel. "One minutes to New Years,"

"We could end the year with some good news,"

"Your mother will certainly think so,"

"I'll think what?" Molly appeared at their elbow, blue eyes curiously watching them.

Grinning, Hermione turned to Bill, brow arched. "Would you like to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" the older woman demanded, eyes wide with excitement.

"I think she may already know," Bill sighed, feigning dismay. "Maybe we should make her wait until after the New Years."

"Another month or so?" Hermione played along,

"Don't either of you dare! Now tell me!"

Beaming at each other, they turned to the glowing woman before them.

"How would you like to be a grandma in about…Oh…nine months?"

Midnight struck with the shrilling sound of Molly's excitement.

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
